Damn Frenchman
by skyblue0291
Summary: It's a good thing that both he and Claude can keep quiet to the others, but what about to each other? Hi-Fi/Claude The Raggy Dolls, Humanized


Hi everyone! Here's a little story for you if you that's written from the Raggy Doll fandom, but rather than being dolls they are humans, and their names are more like nick-names rather than them being literal to their functions or appearances. Enjoy!

* * *

Hi Fi was always the one who kept to himself, whether it was anything to do with his business or not, he just didn't like to say much, even when he wanted to say it. It wasn't because he couldn't talk properly with the stammer he couldn't fix, or the way he always took so long to say something, which would always end up being miss-read as anything other than what he was trying to say, but it was that if he did say something, then he would end up hurting someone, like his friends, or even himself. So on a particular day, he found himself coming face to face with the only doll he had ever fallen in love with, kissing the man who was his best friend. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, in fear that he would draw attention to himself, breaking them apart, which would ultimately break him apart on the inside. He loved him, but who was he kidding to think that they would love him back. He had to try and face everyday from that knowing that Back-to-Front had got to Claude before him. It was a good thing that the other members of the group mistook his anguished facial expression for his twitchy stammering, like it was a normal thing. All except Claude.

Like all the other days, they never followed a routine, and something strange always occurred, so it was no surprise that on this day, Hi Fi went for a walk alone into the woods to clear his mind. He knew it couldn't be healthy keeping it bottled up inside, so he wanted to find a secluded spot far away from the others to release what was on his mind. And on his mind was him, standing in his 'I'm too good for anything' pose, complaining about something in that irresistible accent. He needed to tell Claude, so tell Claude he shall. He went towards a nearby tree, and sat in front of it. He tried to imagine that the tree was Claude, so that he would be able to tell Claude in person. Whether he actually told him or not would depend on how well this tree talking plan worked.

He sat in front of the tree for a while trying to picture Claude as the tree, not in front of it. Maybe closing my eyes for a second might help. He closed them and saw Claude sat there with his legs crossed leaning back looking at him, almost life like, and after a while he thought it was enough to open his eyes. When he did he was greeted with Claude staring back at him, stood against the tree. Hi Fi looked up at him thinking that it must have worked, and worked really well! The Claude he saw was so life like.

"W-Wow, it w-works"

"What talkeen to a tree? Or your bran?

"It's l-like I'm r-really talking to you" Hi Fi got up from his spot standing face-to-face with Claude.

"You are talkeen to me you eediot !"

"…W-What?"

"I am Claude, I am not zom fantazee you obviozly zink abat!"

"…C-Claude!?"

"Yes moi, Claude!"

"B-But I thought you were my i-imagination"

"Vell, you were mumbleeng to a tree before I went an ztood in front of eet"

"I-I was m-mumbling?"

"Oui, zomzeeng abat how you couldont tell me ow you really felt, an zat you were jealouse abat ze fact zat Back-to-Front waz abal to keez me an you were not…jast what eez goeen on in zat bran of yours because I would really like to know!"

"…I…I-I am jealous, because I should be the one w-who kisses you, b-but I k-know how much you mean to him, w-which is why I haven't s-said anyth-thing…"

"Do you want to know what I want? I want ze truth from tam to tam, why deed you not tell me?"

"…Because I l-love you…"

Claude froze. He hadn't been expecting that to escape his best friend's lips, in fact he only thought that Hi Fi was going through a phase, since it came as a shock to him when Claude came out to the group last year, but never had he expected Hi Fi to say something as powerful as that, because really who would want to love a damn Frenchman like him?

"…and I know y-you love him. I-I don't want to g-get in the way, or try and t-tear you two apart, b-but that is the truth"

Maybe Claude was wrong…

The next part Hi Fi did not expect, Claude came up within an inch away from him, and stared into his eyes for a full minute, before kissing him.

It wasn't a full on kiss, but a peck on the lips. Hi Fi thought that Claude would turn and walk away, but he just stood there looking at him, as though thoughts were rushing through his head. Hi Fi daren't move, but dared to keep looking into those pools of ocean blue. What seemed like forever, they just stood looking for something to tell them what to do next. Hi Fi could see that Claude was scared, which is something that barely showed up on the Frenchman's expression, but he could also see that Claude had a wanting look in his eyes too. Maybe Claude wanted him, maybe he had been too nervous to ask Hi Fi to be with him instead of Back-to-Front, maybe Hi Fi was kidding himself…when he felt Claude's lips press fully onto his. What should he do? Kiss back? Run? Stop before it got any deeper…Hi Fi closed his eyes, and moved on what he felt was right, when it was so deliciously wrong. He kissed back, bringing his hands up to Claude's face, cupping the smooth skin as he pushed Claude back against the tree. Hi Fi deepened it forcing his tongue into a foreign mouth that gladly welcomed the new sensation that was tingling through Claude's body. Claude's hands began to roam over the music lover's body trying to cover every inch they could reach, while Hi Fi made moves to remove Claude's beret, his scarf and then his braces. Claude stopped roaming and literally tore off Hi Fi's headphones, straps and shirt, which made Hi Fi think for a split second, is a broken tape player worth this? He chose to ignore the stupid thought, because of course it was! He had wanted this for at least a year, if not two, and now he was finally feeling Claude, tasting him, taking him in. Hi Fi gently pushed Claude to the ground, and straddled his hips, still keeping with the exploration of a wet mouth. He broke the kiss to pull off Claude's striped shirt and tossed it to the side, using his mouth now to kiss and taste the Frenchman's body. Claude gasped when Hi Fi started to suck on one of his nipples, sending a wonderful jolt down his body and into his stomach. He brought his hands into brunette hair, holding onto the man above him as his back arched with every movement of Hi Fi's tongue. Hi Fi moved over to the other side repeating the same addicting movements with, in Claude's opinion, the most talented mouth he had come across.

The mouth moved from his nipple, taking the tongue down to the rim of his trousers, where hands worked on the belt and zipper. Claude tried to find something to grip, but his hands seemed to brush over the leaves and grass of the wood, clenching every now and then when the tongue ran over a sensitive area of his body. Hi Fi succeeded in removing Claude's trousers and sat up to admire the sight before him. A half dazed Claude whose breathing had trebled in speed and whose bands of light blonde hair swept over his fare skinned face. Hi Fi wasted no time in taking off his own trousers and throwing them with the rest of their clothing. He bent over the man underneath and kissed him with so much desire and care that Claude thought he could cry. The mouth was gone to be replaced by fingers. Claude held onto the hand with both of his own, and proceeded to suck on the slender digits. How had he never experienced this before? The taste was like a drug, everything about the stammering man he had always considered just a friend before, was now the only thing that he wanted to have right at this moment. Hi Fi slowly removed his fingers from the beautifully shaped mouth, and positioned them at the Frenchman's entrance. He slowly pushed in, and at the same time kissed the only man he wanted in this world of rejection. Hands grasped Hi Fi's shoulders as a back arched at the unknown feeling of being made one step further to being complete. A second went in, then a third.

Hi Fi gave Claude a chance to adjust before he started to scissor his digits around. With every move Claude was moaning into Hi Fi's mouth, digging trimmed and filed nails into strong shoulders, almost breaking the skin. Hi Fi broke the kiss once more to remove his fingers, and a small but detectable whimper escaped gaped French lips. Hi Fi stroked himself once and lined himself against Claude's now prepared entrance, and pushed in swiftly, but gently. Claude's head rolled back, and his back arched up to meet Hi Fi's chest, as they began to move together, each thrust earning a moan from Claude's lips. Hi Fi brought their mouths together once more locking their tongues as fare arms wrapped around Hi Fi's neck, and Claude's legs came up and wrapped around his waist. Hi Fi used one arm to move under Claude's back for support, and his other arm pushed off the ground, bringing Claude onto Hi Fi's lap. Hi Fi thrust into a spot that he hit to make Claude moan into his mouth, and before long Claude broke the kiss to start breathing out Hi Fi's name in a tempting and beautiful accent that made Hi Fi's heart flutter each time it was spoken. Hi Fi used the hand he wasn't using to hold Claude to reach down around Claude's member, pumping in beat with his thrusts. Claude was in heaven, which he found surprising considering he was committing a sinful act, but nevertheless, it felt right, and oh so good. Claude grunted then screamed, coming into Hi Fi's hand, followed by Hi Fi shooting his seed inside Claude. They collapsed into the woodland leaves, catching their breaths. Claude looked up into Hi Fi's eyes with solemn compassion, with a look that said it felt right, but with all the wrong reasons. Hi Fi once again felt frozen, knowing that if he moved, he would have to face reality and make a choice…and so would Claude. But for now they just smiled and gently brought their lips together before slipping into silence to listen for the nightlife of the woods.

*

Claude was never one to keep things to himself, whether it was anything to do with him or not, he would speak his mind and tell it like it is. Claude was however struck dumb when Back-to-Front proposed to him half a year after he and Hi Fi found a connection that completed them both. What was worse than him proposing to Claude, was that Back-to-Front had done it in front of the others. It never took him long to tell someone, whoever it may be how he was feeling right then and there, but on this particular day, he felt like nothing more than crying, and disappearing from this situation that he had been cruelly placed in. For the first time, he couldn't bring himself to say anything, in fear that he would say the wrong thing and draw attention to the fact that he had cheated on his boyfriend with his best friend. Back-to-Front was waiting patiently, with a worried expression on his face. Claude came up with the only line he thought he could get away with,

"Pah! You zink zat I, a great French man like mahzelf needs zis marrage to av a man? I will zee you in ze bedroom to make you zink abat vat you av done!" With that Claude spun on his heel and walked away winking to Hi Fi as he was followed by Back-to-Front who wore an impish grin, giving the thumbs up to Hi Fi as they left the others smiling.

Yes Hi Fi would probably not have Claude all for himself, but he found comfort in knowing that Claude could lie his way out of marriage and still get two guys, that comes with the fun perks. Hi Fi smiled thinking what fools he and Back-to-Front were, because who couldn't love that damn Frenchman?


End file.
